


A Secure Inevitability

by Laurielove



Series: Secure - John and Juliana Indulged [2]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove
Summary: This is a sequel to my story A Secure Paradox, but I haven't posted it as a second chapter as I want the stories to stand alone, so I'm grouping them as a series rather than one story. I may well post more like it in future. Essentially, I need occasionally to have a lust splurge with regard to Obergruppenfuhrer Smith. Indulge me.This involves John Smith, Juliana Crain, the back seat of a car, and lots of conjoining of body parts. But in a meaningful way.





	A Secure Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read A Secure Paradox ... why not??!! (Kidding.) But, seriously, if you haven't, you may want to. If you don't want to, basically John and Juliana come to a sort of understanding and have sex in a library. This follows on from that. Here, they deepen their understanding. 
> 
> And this one's for M too, without whom it may not be set in a car.

The note was sitting on the table in her apartment when she walked in.

Her heart juddered when she saw it. She leant back against the door when it shut and stared across at it as if would poison her if she got closer.

She thought about ignoring it, but it was too tempting.

She delayed, eking out the moment by removing her coat slowly and hanging it up, kicking off her shoes and placing them in her bedroom. And then, when her curiosity and anticipation could no longer be contained, she paced across to the table and picked up the folded piece of paper.

It had barely anything on it, but it was hand written.

‘The Reich’s Museum parking lot. 10pm. Black Mercedes.’

She stared at the words. Black pen, ink, flowing script. Beautiful script.

She stared around her. He must have put it there himself. He must have been in her apartment. She should have felt violated, should have dashed around looking for signs of his intrusion, but instead she simply inhaled deeply to see if she could smell him. She could, she thought, a faint aroma of spice and musk.

Juliana glanced at the clock. Half past six. Three and half hours.

It would take her twenty minutes to walk to the Reich’s Museum. It would be closed now and the parking lot would be largely abandoned, she imagined.

She wracked her brains for what he could want. She’d watched the film. It contained images of more nuclear tests, of soldiers in lines, marching, but there was little she could glean from it. She had kept it to herself and had not taken it to him. Should she take it tonight? She opened the drawer she kept it in, half expecting him to have taken it already. He hadn’t.

She showered, put on a clean skirt and blouse, applied some make-up and fussed over her hair. She cursed herself for doing so but left it nonetheless. At half past nine she set out, acutely aware of the staccato tap of her heels on the sidewalks.

She was right. The museum parking lot was largely abandoned, only a handful of cars remained, spread throughout the large lot. One long, black Mercedes was parked against the far wall. She approached, her heart thumping, her mouth running dry.

The rear passenger door opened a little as she drew closer.

She could run now. She could go, turn around, ignore it. But she went over to the car and pulled the door open a little more.

Inside sat one man: Obergruppenführer John Smith, still in uniform.

‘Get in, Miss Crain. Get in quickly and close the door.’

She did not hesitate.

She slid lithely in next to him and shut the door tightly with a dull thud. At first neither of them spoke.

‘Where’s your driver?’ she asked, needing to break the silence, needing to say something.

‘I sent him away. He won’t be back for a long while.’

‘What do you want from me, Obergruppenführer?’ she asked.

He smirked. ‘Obergruppenführer? Why do you call me that?’

‘That’s your title.’

‘I think we’re beyond that, Juliana.’

‘Are we?’

He looked at her, his eyes burning through her; she could feel the intensity of his gaze. She couldn’t prevent herself turning to look at him. ‘Why did you ask me here?’

‘I thought you may have more information for me.’

‘I don’t.’

‘And the film?’

‘I watched it.’

‘And?’

‘More of the same. Nothing I could identify. No one I knew.’

‘But you didn’t think it necessary to show me?’

‘I saw no immediate need. If you want it, you can have it.’

‘Have you brought it?’

‘Yes.’ She reached into her coat and withdrew the film. He didn’t take it from her but held her eyes. She put it down on the front passenger seat. The street lights shone enough into the car to illuminate him and make his eyes shine. The shadows highlighted his cheekbones and jaw. She swallowed hard. She had not come here for this. She had not, she had not, she repeated to herself over and over again. But she did not get out of the car.

‘Why did you ask me here? Really?’

He said nothing for a long while and then, ‘You know why.’

She squeezed her eyes tight shut. ‘I can’t. We can’t.’

‘We already have.’

‘Once, just once. It shouldn’t have happened.’

‘But it did.’

‘It was wrong.’

‘Was it?’

‘Of course.’

‘But still it happened.’

‘I should never have come.’

‘Yet here you are.’

She sat, enclosed with him, black upon black, crisp, neat lines of his uniform, the only bright points his eyes shining out at her.

Her gaze fell on his trousers, the strong leg muscles tight within. With barely a thought, she brought her hand down to touch his leg. Slowly, she stroked it up, up, until she found him underneath, hard and straining already.

The feel of it, still concealed, had her enrapt. She felt it, worked her fingers along it, intrigued by the size and shape of it. He exhaled, barely audibly, but enough.

And then, lust suddenly hurling itself through her, she twisted herself around, she scrabbled for his belt, undoing the buckle and tugging it desperately out. Then her fingers were at his button and pulling down the zipper. He wore no underwear. Instantly, she reached in and guided him out. He reared out, long, hard, there.

‘Mouth. Now,’ he said.

His demands met her intentions, but his dominance only spurred her on. She slid down to kneel in the footrest and closed her mouth around him.

She heard his sharp intake of breath, felt him jolt up in her mouth, but she reached a hand up and placed it flat across his abdomen, partly as if to hold him down, partly to feel his pleasure. The cold buttons of his uniform were soon warmed by her hand.

Juliana relaxed and sank further down on him, taking an inch, another, another, deeper and deeper between her lips. She sucked in, twirled her tongue over the head, then dragged back before letting him pop from her mouth. She glanced up. He was staring down, his face as grave as if he were cross-examining her, but his nostrils were flared and his eyes wide. His chest rose and fell rapidly.

‘Go back.’

Indulging him with her insolence, she let her tongue run over her lips briefly before bringing her head right down to the underside of the root. She licked, slowly, right up, right to the tip before closing her mouth over him again, engulfing him in her warm wetness.

This time he groaned and she felt a hand on her head, fingers tangle through her hair, pressure on her scalp. She sucked again and moved down, taking him as deep as she could before pulling back with a gasp.

He was large, and as she returned to working him with sucks and drags of her mouth, her cheeks started to ache, but she took it and adored it. Her tongue rolled over the head, slid through the slit, and she dragged her hand from his chest to hold him around the base. At this he bucked up to her, making her go at him with a hunger which surprised even her. She had never been disinclined to this particular act, but she could never remember a time when she had gone at it with such abandon.

She licked again from root to tip then pulled her cheeks in again and started pumping with her hand. Remembering herself, she broke away to look up at him. He was staring down at her, his mouth hanging open, the look of control he’d exhibited earlier now gone.

‘You can come in my mouth. Do you want to come in my mouth?’ she asked quickly, desperate to taste him again.

She started sucking again, gently at first, enjoying the give of his hard flesh on her tongue. For a time, she thought he’d let himself go immediately, but he took hold of her head and drew her off him.

‘No, stop. Come here. I want to be inside you properly. I need to be.’

Immediately, she became aware of the hollowness inside her own body, of her own need. She pushed herself up again, stripping off her coat and blouse, shrugging off her bra, wriggling free of her panties.

With agile grace borne of lust, she threw her leg over him and knelt poised over the tip of his cock. Juliana looked down and placed her hands on the broad cut of the cloth across his shoulders. She felt him reach under to guide himself into position. She bit her lip expectantly.

‘Down. Ride me.’

Bracing herself on him, she started to descend, slowly, deliberately, letting every inch of him rise into her, parting her flesh, filling her. He was big and she released a groan as she felt herself impaled on him. Her head fell back and her eyelids fluttered shut. ‘Oh God, you stretch me!’

She sank down fully and sat across him, rolling herself a little, reinforcing the feel of him inside her. She tore her head back down to stare into him and clenched her fingers across the black cloth of his uniform.

‘Again, up.’

Reluctant to part from the grounding ferocity of his cock, she pushed herself up achingly slowly, and saw his mouth fall open in wonder and his eyes glaze. He reached over and took hold of a breast, squeezing it with surprising tenderness, running his thumb over the nipple. ‘Up,’ he mouthed, his breath barely emerging.

She rose up as much as she dared, her thighs clenched. Only the very tip of him clung inside her. ‘Don’t fall from me,’ she begged. ‘I can’t bear you to come out of me.’

‘I won’t,’ he juddered, his Adam’s apple jolting. ‘I can’t.’

His fingers dug into her hips and he stared down at where he was joined to her. ‘Down,’ he said again. She could not nor wanted to argue with his demand.

She pushed down again, encompassing every long, hard inch of him with slow deliberation.

They kept this up, this slow rise and fall, for as long as they dared. He caught that place deep inside her that made pleasure build inexorably, and when his right hand dropped between her legs and stroked her clit, she knew she would break soon. But she wanted to eke it out. The longer the preparation, the longer her orgasm, and she never wanted this to end.

She closed her arms around the back of his neck and stared down at him, milking his cock as it sat high and hard inside her, rolling on it, working his pleasure from him. ‘I can’t stop fucking you. I can’t stop this,’ she breathed down to him.

‘Then don’t stop. Keep fucking me. I don’t want to fuck anyone else like this. I won’t fuck anyone else like this.’

She rode him hard and leaned back, prompting him to reach forward and take a nipple in his mouth. She cried out with pleasure as a shot of sensation dashed from her tit to pulse at her sex. ‘Yes! More, John, more!’

He sucked hard, tugging on the nipple, holding it tight in his mouth as she bucked and rose on him.  With reluctance, he dragged himself away from it and slurred up to her, ‘I want you to come for me, Juliana. I want to feel you coming on me.’

She rolled and fucked him desperately. His hands returned to her hips, fingers sliding down to clench on her backside so hard she’d bruise.

Building, building and … there … she held it as long as she could, but his cock was too good, too right. She opened her mouth and gasped it out, her body bucking involuntarily on him as she came so hard her head was flung back. He followed a moment later, bursting into her, his come releasing high and deep. He held her upon him so that she absorbed every second of his ecstasy.

Only then did she focus, only then did she lock eyes with him, lean down and kiss him. And he kissed back, long, slow, indulgent and deep, a first day of summer kiss, a kiss with all the time in the world, a kiss to forget care and concern.

Still buried inside her, he kissed her, open mouthed, tongue-deep but not insistent, lip-bruising but tender. Her hair fell about him, their breaths were matched. He held her head to him and angled her for a kiss of such perfection she felt her eyes prick with heat.

Eventually she nestled herself in the crook of his neck and let silence take them.

‘How long did you send your driver away for?’

‘Long enough … but not indefinitely.’

‘I don’t want you to come out of me.’

‘No.’

‘But you must.’

‘Yes.’

She kissed him again, soft and chaste, and then slid herself off him. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her. She took it gratefully and wiped his seed which she felt dripping from her. ‘We must not spoil the upholstery,’ she mused, only half in jest.

‘Something like that,’ he replied.

She pulled on her clothes and sat back in the seat, suddenly aware of what had just happened. ‘This is crazy, John.’

‘Probably.’

‘But I can’t stop.’

‘No.’

She could not bring herself to leave. ‘I should go.’

He didn’t reply. Despite him not being inside her, she could still feel the throb of him, as if it would endure, as if it bound them together. She knew it pained him as much as her to let her go. ‘I suppose you should.’

‘Goodbye then.’

She turned and looked at him. ‘Goodbye,’ he replied.

As she got out, he said, ‘Juliana … I’ll …’ He said no more, but she understood.

‘Yes. I know.’

And after the faintest smile between them, Juliana Crain closed the door of the Obergruppenführer’s car and walked home, more aware than ever of the staccato beat of her heels on the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating Deliverance very soon too. That has actual plot. Thanks for reading and you get even more thanks if you comment, which would be lovely. xx


End file.
